1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic recording technology, and more particularly, to a master recording medium for use in magnetic transfer of a servo pattern containing servo information onto a magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDDs) using a magnetic recording medium have high storage capacity and high speed access. As a result, HDDs have attracted a great deal of attention as data storage devices for various digital devices as well as computer systems. Recently, due to the wide use of information systems, the amount of information exchanged over various networks has increased enormously. Thus, HDDs of increasingly higher densities need to be developed.
In order to drive an HDD, servo information, which is required to correctly position a magnetic head on a desired location of a magnetic recording medium, needs to be pre-written in a magnetic recording medium. Servo information is written as a servo pattern formed by magnetizing a recording layer of the magnetic recording medium as a predetermined pattern. The servo pattern is formed by magnetic transfer of a master recording medium on which a shape corresponding to the servo pattern is formed.
As the density of HDDs increase, a line width of a servo pattern needs to be reduced, and thus a master recording medium that can be used to efficiently magnetically transfer a servo pattern suitable for high density recording is needed.